Running Out of Time
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Harry and Hermione grew up in Muggle London. Hermione is a professional contemporary ballet dancer and Harry the son of one of the most famous couples in Britain. They meet and its not exactly love at first sight. But what will happen when they fall in?
1. AN

**Hello my sweet readers! I have decided to write a love/angst/thriller for Harry and Hermione. Warning: this takes place in the Muggle world and they have NOT been to Hogwarts. Sorry. Now, let us begin shall we? And remember… may the odds be ever in your favor. (Couldn't help it! XD)**

***rubs forehead twice***


	2. Chapter 1

**Firstly- Thanks if you bother to read this. I honestly love when people review because then I know what to fix or make better :) **

**Secondly- Harmony pairing is seriously the best pairing ever. It's beautiful, true, and honestly.. harmonious. I love it.**

**Thirdly- So its less complicated for me and you, I have decided not to use exact ballet terms, but rather describe the movement.**

**And lastly- Enjoy!**

**Song for Hermione's dance is Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling!**

* * *

><p>I click the play button on my stereo and get into position, my feet turned out. Then I slowly push myself into an arabesque, one leg behind me, the other still turned out. Then, in time to the beat, I move gracefully into a different movement, lowering my leg and bringing it forward in front of the other, my arms rounded downward. I spin around and lift my arms out, jumping up and landing in a plie. I lift my arms above me and spin again, running and doing a split jump in the air. Then I lower my arms and flutter them lightly, moving my fingers along as I bring my arms together and make one pass in front of the other in the opposite direction.<p>

I flip around and slowly walk away, then spin back to face the mirror and bend down to lightly brush my right arm against my feet, raising it back to my right side and up in the air as my other arm is held in first position and I walk forward.

_Right foot, left, right, left, _I think to myself.

I stop for a moment and lower down, whirling around slowly and I lie on my side, my legs bended inward. I carefully straighten them out and turn so I'm on my back. I pull my left leg back up but leave the other straightened on the floor, and bring my torso back up and raise my arms on an O back above my head, and lower them around my bent leg, lying my head sideways on the knee cap. Very easily, I lift my arms away and put the bent leg down. I use my arms to push against the floor and flip myself around to left, keeping them pushed against the floor when I land and straightening the same right leg out, pointing my left foot and tucking it under the right. Then I slowly rise back up, do another arabesque, and hold it for a good minute.

I'm in the middle of a complicated jump when someone barges in. I fall to the floor in pain, holding my foot. I look over to the white door that leads into the dance studio. It's Ginny Weasley, my biggest competitor in dance.

"Oopsy, sorry," she says tilting her head innocently, her flaming red hair waving down to her waist.

I hold back the glare I want to throw in her direction and turn off the music.

"It's fine, I was leaving anyway," I reply taking off my flat ballet shoes.

"You didn't hurt your foot too bad right? Because if it's too hurt I'll just tell Kate you can't dance the solo and I'll take your place," she adds, almost hopeful that I'm injured.

I slip my jeans over my leotard and put on my t-shirt, along with my trench coat.

"I'm fine, Ginny, and I'll _definitely _still be dancing that solo," I make sure she hears it loud and clear.

She almost seems to look cheated.

"Oh, bye then," she practically sneers.

I roll my eyes and put my bag on my shoulders, music drifting from the stereo as I walk past the front and out the door.

"How did practice go?' Catherine "Kate" Wellington, the studio manager, asks me as she takes another puff of her cigarette.

It's probably 40 degrees out in London and it's been raining all day. The smoke from her mouth disappears in seconds.

"Good, until Ginny walked in," I reply crossing my arms.

Kate was supposed to make sure no one interrupted my practice. Obviously she'd been out here puffing.

"Hey, I needed another smoke," she replies in her slight Irish accent.

I roll my eyes and shift to my left leg.

"Well, it's not like the weather can get any worse," I say optimistically.

"It's only the beginning of September."

Touche. And my stupid twentieth birthday is coming up soon.

"See you on Monday," I tell her.

It's Saturday. I practice every day from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon except Sundays. The way I keep the money going is by waitressing at a local restaurant, Boulevard Brassiere. It pays good enough to sustain my rent and life while I do dance.

I get in my Mini Cooper and drop my bag in the passenger seat, attaching my phone to the audio cable and turning on my playlist. Summerboy by Lady Gaga comes on and I start singing along, feeling pretty good. I pull my warm blonde hair out of its bun and shake it out. The sun starts coming up and people bustle around, from jogging to shopping. I stop by my flat to change. I slip into a loose scoop neck white top with loose sleeves and red, blue, green, and pale blue designs outlined by gold that cover the top and I put on two necklaces, one long and short. I tuck and slouch the top into some figurre hugging black pants and put on a belt. I put on a cute bracelet and a few rings, and finish my putting on some heeled black boots that fold over in a sandy gold color and are held down by two gold buttons. Once I brush out my shoulder length hair and add barely any make-up, I get back in my car and drive to the Calvin Klein on 120 Long Acre, Covent Garden.

Once I park I step out of the car and walk into the shop. Trendy music plays as I pass the many racks of bras and underwear.

"How can I help you today?"

I laugh and turn around.

"Hermione, darling!" Draco Malfoy said in surprise.

"Draco!" I reply pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my god, Mi, I haven't seen you for ages," he says rather dramatically.

Draco Malfoy is probably my best guy friend ever. He's obviously gay. He hasn't told his family though, because they're very rich and in high society, and if they knew they'd die. So I keep it a secret too. He's got bleach blonde hair, grey blue eyes, and the best fashion sense. Very stereotypical but true. He helps me dress better than it would seem from a dancer's salary.

"So, how's Blaise?" I ask him.

Blaise is Draco's boyfriend and he's really nice. He cooks great too.

"Blaise is fantastic," he tells me.

"So, how's the dance coming along?"

I wrap a piece of hair around my finger.

"Good, except Ginny interrupted practice today and I nearly twisted my ankle," I say. "Probably what she was hoping for."

"She needs a good bitch slap," he tells me while restocking thongs.

I giggle and help him.

"Well, I think she just- hey these are cute!"

I hold up a pair of lavender underwear.

"First off, why do you refuse to wear thongs? Second, those are £40," he replies.

I toss them back on the shelf.

"Firstly, because thongs go up my bum. Secondly, nevermind then," I say.

He laughs and finishes up.

"You should go and relax, while you have the chance," he tells me.

I nod. I have to go to Boulevard Brassiere at 7:30. That only leaves me a few free hours.

"Come over soon," he says blowing me a kiss as I walk out.

"'Kay," I respond over my shoulder.

What should I do? I guess I'll walk around and browse the shoppes.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Thanks for reading! My procrastinating self spent all day writing this on and off.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**hanks for your reviews! I'm having fun so far writing this even if I've only got one chapter up XD**

**Song for chapter is.. Dragonfly by Universal Hall Pass.**

* * *

><p>I walk around London and a store catches my eye. 'Hallow Tree' is the name. It's printed in pretty, quirky bright blue letters. Through the window I see a cute decorated place and I decide it looks interesting enough. I cross the street carefully and open the glass door. Above me a bell tinkles and pretty music plays from a small Ipod placed into a cute little lego speaker stand. I start walking around and looking at items. There are tables and racks of chic yet strange accessories and trinkets. I walk over to a shelf stacked with candles and reach up to take one and smell it. I inhale deeply. It smells like lilies. I smell another. Cinnamon.<p>

"Hello," an airy voice greets me.

I turn around and find myself face to face with a pale, blonde haired, blue eyed woman. Her face is soft and she's smiling in a dreamy way. But what stands out the most are her clothes. She's wearing a flowing rose pink skirt with flowers all over and purple tights. On top she's wearing a powder blue sweater and purple shirt. Her hair is pinned back by a large, weird looking pink flower.

"Oh, hi," I say.

I put down the candle.

"Is this your shop?" I ask her.

She nods.

"My name's Luna Lovegood. Oh yes, do you like it?"

I open my mouth and take a quick glance around.

"Yes," I reply laughing lightly,"it's very interesting."

It is. On a wall I see a large horn mounted on the wall, and the tables are filled with stringed bracelets, radish beaded earrings, and preserved ladybugs and butterflies in small designed cases. My gaze falls on the horn again. She turns her head and looks at it. She smiles bigger and faces me again. She takes me wrist, to my surprise, and pull me over to the horn.

"This is a Crumple Horned Snorkack horn," she says.

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I've never heard of that animal," I reply dubiously.

She shakes her head fervently and leans closer.

"That's because no one's ever seen one," she whispers.

I'm starting to think this woman is crazy.

"I"m sorry Ms. Lovegood but _how _was this horn found if it's never been seen?"

She looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Haven't you heard the story? Henry Burnling trapped one years ago and by earning its trust, managed to have it lead him to a whole _colony _of them," she explains.

"Of course, he had promised to never tell anyone about the colony and he performed a ritual to be accepted by the Snorkacks. He lived with them or many years but the one he trapped eventually got old and died off. In its memory, he took the horn and kept it as a sort of heirloom. It's been passed down from generation to generation and my father passed it down to me. I keep it here for good luck."

I stare at her in disbelief. This makes _no sense. _I made the highest marks in all my school years, studied endlessly, and did the best I could. Sure, like any normal kid I would get tired in certain classes and I didn't _always _ace the tests. But I did very well and was regarded as the genius of the class. But I'd NEVER heard of a _Crumple Horned Snorkack._

"There's no such thing as a Crumple Horned Snorkack," I clarified.

She stared at me.

"I figured you'd be too logical to understand," she tells me in an embarrassingly truthful way.

I fight the urge to call her a mental nutter and pick up a butterfly preserve case to hand in my bedroom.

"I'll take this," I say, changing the subject.

"Okay!" she replies brightly, obviously forgetting about the horn.

I watch her clink into the register and she hands me the case but its now elegantly wrapped with a beautifully tied bow around it. I take it and laugh nicely.

"Oh, you didn't have to wrap it," I tell her.

"You're nice," Luna says truthfully,"so I thought you'd appreciate a nice wrapped item."

I stare at her in disbelief and then smile.

"Thank you," I respond softly.

Luna smiles happily at me.

"Come back soon," she calls after me as I walk out and the bell tinkles again.

As crazy as Luna Lovegood is, she's probably the nicest person I've ever met.

* * *

><p>"What'll you be having today?" I ask a couple warmly at Boulevard Brassiere.<p>

I'm wearing a nice button up white top with loose sleeves and tight cuffs. To match the dress code I'm wearing the same black pants from earlier and black flats. I've tucked my hair into a messy yet chic side bun at the nape of my neck and a pearl pin in my hair.

"I'll have the Confit de Canard," the handsome man tells me with a surprisingly big smile.

I scribble it down and smile at the woman. She sort of glares at me and I keep smiling. '_What's got her knickers in a twist?' _I wonder silently.

"I'll have the Moules Marinieres and Frites," she says shortly.

When they hand me their menus she practically slaps hers into my hand. My collegue, Stella Abbott, raises her eyebows at me when I turn around and I shrug helplessly. She finishes taking her tables order and we walk towards the kitchens.

"What was up with that woman?" I ask her as I put up my order.

Stella tosses back her blonde, pink streaked bob and sighs in frustration.

"It's obvious he thinks you look gorgeous and the girl's jealous," Stella says while examining her wild black and white nails.

I snort and start restocking the napkins.

"Very funny, and I have a Crumple Horned Snorkack," I reply.

_"What?" _

I freeze. I finish and lean back against the counter, my palms holding me up.

"Nevermind," I mutter while taking a plate for another table.

We're busy tonight, it being Saturday, and there's not enough waiters and waitresses to go around. So Stella and I plus the few others have a long night ahead of us. I exit the double doors of the kitchen and walk towards the table. Sitting around it are 4 people. There's a man and woman sitting next to each other and the woman's hand is resting on the man's. They look older, and I see a ring on her hand. She's got silky red hair that's brushed nicely and the top part of her hair is pulled back and bumped. What really strikes me are er piercing green eyes. They're like dazzling emeralds. She's dressed very stylishly. The man is wearing a nice, expensive looking suit and he has slightly messy black hair and blue eyes. The other two are another girl and boy, probably my age. The girl has sleek brown hair with nice highlights that she probably maintains very well and hazel eyes framed by thick lashes and they pop out with her white eyeshadow. Her figure looks slim from what I can see and her clothes are the latest fashion.

The last one is the boy and he's _very _handsome. He's got the same untameable black hair as the man and the eyes of the woman. I assume they're his parents. He's also wearing a nice suit. They seem to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Now Harry dear.." the woman says softly to the boy.

"Mum, that's enough! You need to stop this!" the boy Harry replies angrily.

I step forward just as the boy jumps up from his seat and we collide. The dish in my hand whips back at me and smashes all over my front. The table things clatter and the plate slides to the floor. His eyes widen as he sees the thick red sauce dripping down my front. I look down slowly and stare at him. The girl sniggers and the adults just gape.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Harry rushes out, grabbing the plate and stepping forward. I grab a napkin off the table and hurry towards the kitchens. He's following me, relentlessly trying to apologize.

"Calm down," I tell him while wiping myself off.

He sets the plate on the counter in the kitchen and the cooks stare.

"Oh, mind yourselves," I snap.

They quickly get back to work.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"I said it was alright," I reassure him.

He sighs and rubs his neck awkwardly and I realize he's at least 6'1".

"Look, I'll pay for dry cleaning," he tells me.

I stare at him for a moment and I flash back to what his parents look like.

"Wait," I say slowly, realization dawning on me,"your Harry Po-"

He clamps his hand over my mouth and I squirm.

"Don't say that," he hisses.

I nod and he let's me go.

"Those are Lily and James Potter, the fashion designer and architect," I whisper.

"Yes, yes," he replies looking annoyed.

"Granger!"

My boss Trent Sterling runs in.

"I'm so sorry, why don't ou take the night off!"

Trent is overly nice. I laugh.

"Its just a spill," I tell him.

He looks uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see, you don't want a crazy looking person waitressing," I say loftily.

He smiles nervously.

"Then I guess I'll be going home," I reply.

"Let me take you home," Harry says,"it's late."

"I'm not a charity case," I say indignantly.

He stares at my top and I blush angrily.

"Fine," I throw at him while storming to the back to get my coat and bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, someone's getting testy :P Let's see what happens next.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, let's start where we ended! Thanks again to those of you who read this!**

**Song for chapter is Cheap and Cheerful by the Kills.**

* * *

><p>Once I get my coat on I walk towards the kitchen door. Stella walks in and stops short when she sees me leaving next to Harry. She smiles in surprise and raises her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and lead Harry out. As we walk back into the restaurant he stops.<p>

"Harry?"

The thin pretty girl storms over.

"What, Jenny?" he asks, obviously trying to hold back his temper.

She crosses her arms and looks at me.

"How much are you paying her for tonight?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and then her sugestion hits me.

_She's saying I'm a hooker._

Harry looks furious.

"How dare you suggest.."

"Hermione," I say.

"-Hermione is a... that's just low, Jenny," he finishes.

She snorts.

"Well, if she's just a waitress, obviously she must get money some _other way_," Jenny replies snottily.

Harry just stares at her.

"Don't call me ever again, Jenny," he tells her softly.

"What?" she asks stupidly.

"We're through," he says.

I feel extremely guilty. I think I've just ruined their relationship. But before I can speak Harry puts his hand on the small of my back and we walk out.

"Look, I'm really sorry, you didn't have to break up with her," I begin apologetically.

Harry smiles nicely. He's got a really nice smile.

"It's fine, she was too rude for me anyway," he says leading me to a nice black car.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I respond as he opens the door for me and I sit down.

"Don't worry about it," he tells me starting the car. Then he looks over at me.

"Hermione's a really nice name, by the way," he says.

I feel a blush rising in my cheeks.

"Thanks."

I tell him my address and he turns on the radio.

"Mind?" he asks politely.

"No, I love music, it's like so... musical," I reply quickly.

_It's so musical? Really Hermione?_

"I guess you could say that," he replies with an amused grin as he stares out the windowshield. I feel stupid.

I focus on the song and I realize it's No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses.

"I love this song," I say suddenly.

He glances at me.

"Really? I thought you'd be the kind of girl who prefers the hot, radio station songs," he replies chuckling.

I make a face.

"That's overrated, they replay the same annoying songs every 3 minutes," I respond.

He looks surprised.

"That's, well, a nice change," he says.

We drive in comfortable silence listening to music.

"I'm surprised no one bombarded your table for autographs and such," I announce.

He laughs.

"As annoying most people are about it, they're not stupid enough to try when we're going on with our lives," he replies.

"Thank God for that," I say laughing.

He looks over and smiles. I smile back and then look down at my hands.

"So, what's your career?" he asks.

I look up, eager to share.

"Oh, I'm a contemporary ballet dancer," I say proudly.

"Really? That's great. You do have a sort of dancer's body," he adds.

I smile.

"Well, thanks I guess," I tell him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

He seems to be deep in thought.

"Your career," I repeat.

He snaps out of it. He looks embarrassed.

"I'm studying to be a English professor," he admits.

I smile happily.

"That's terrific," I say.

"Not to my parents," he mutters.

I tilt my head.

"Why not? They should be proud," I tell him.

He chuckles icily.

"They want me to be a famous sports player or something that'll be sure to get me into the next issue of **People**," he replies, obviously disagreeing.

I purse my lips.

"Well, that's not fair at all," I say. "As your parents they should accept what _you _want, not what _they _want. My parents always knew, as smart as I am, that I wanted to pursue a career in dance."

Harry tilts his head quickly and looks over at me as he stops at a red light.

"I guess you're lucky then," he says softly.

I stare at him, fascinated that someone related to such... famous people can be so _real_, and nice and honest.

BEEP! BEEP!

Cars honk from behind us and I snap my head away to see the light's green.

"Oops," he mumbles, clearing his throat and pressing on the gas.

I smile in amusement and he parks outside of me flat. Before I can open my door he gets out and walks around to open the door for me.

_How sweet, _I think.

I step out of the car.

"Thank you," I say.

He smiles and walks me to the door. I get this feeling of dread. I don't want to go in just yet. We stand in silence for a few moments and he finally speaks.

"We should get to know each other some time," he says casually.

"That'd be fantastic," I reply, excitement running through me. I reach into my purse and pull out a pen and scrap of paper. I quickly scribble down my number and put it in his suit pocket.

"See you soon," he says with a smile.

I smile back.

"Yes," I tell him as I walk inside and shut the door.

I bite my bottom lip, a smile playing on my lips, and walk upstairs. I don't even remember I'm covered in food.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my slow update, for some reason I would save the document but everything I wrote would disappear! I don't know why, any ideas? Whenever I click 'Enter' to do the double space that it usually does, it only does one space! And when I hold 'Shift' and click 'Enter', instead of doing the usual one space it moves the blinking type thingy moves to the beginning of the sentence instead of moving down.**

**Song for chapter is Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz!**

* * *

><p>I roll over under my blue and purple paisley print comforter and stare at the bedside clock lazily. It's 9:30 A.M. I yawn and look over at my blue walls and my eyes travel across it until they land on the butterfly in its case that I got from the Hallow Tree. I bite my lip and think. I decide I'll go and visit Luna today, maybe get to know her better. Hopefully she won't start talking about Snorkacks again.<p>

I push myself into a sitting position and run a hand through my bed head. Practice tomorrow, might as well get errands done today and just relax or curl up with a good book. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water soothes my muscles after all the hard work I've done practicing for the solo I have in the upcoming Contemporary Ballet. The stress of actually perfecting it and Ginny jealously trying to put more pressure on me has been tiring. I sigh and turn off the water and step out, wrapping myself in a fluffly white towel and wiping off the steamy mirror. I can see the start of bags under my chocolate brown eyes that look unflattering. I look away and slip into a white singlet and powder blue cardigan, white pants, and black heeled ankle boots. I pin back my fringe and apply enough make-up to cover up any signs of stress.

I grab anything I need and check the weather. It's cold again. I slip on a black beanie and put on a white coat. Then I set off and walk towards Hallow Tree, watching my breath appear in front of me like a thin fog. My teeth chattering I walk into the warm and inviting store and the table in front of me has a sign that reads 'Hot Chocolate (Free).' I raise my eyebrows and take a mug, warming up my hands.

"I added a special ingredient," Luna Lovegood says as she pushes a beaded curtain aside and walks out of a doorway in the back of the store.

I sip it warily, hoping its not some kind of slug sprinkle or something. Surprisingly, it tastes delicious and its spiced.

"Mm, what _is _the ingredient?" I ask curiously.

"Cinnamon."

I resist the urge to laugh.

"It tastes great," I tell her.

She watches me sip for a bit and I stop, placing the mug down.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to, just go shopping or go to the cinema or something," I started awkwardly.

She was already in her coat.

"Of course I would! I don't have many friends as it is, as I've just started out here," Luna said honestly.

I smiled.

"Well, then I'll have you meet people," I told her.

She put on a beret and we walked out, talking.

"So, you're a contemporary ballet dancer? That sounds amazing," she told me.

I nodded.

"It's always been my dream," I replied as we walked towards the cinema. I faced Luna while walking on the sidewalk and felt somene knock into me, hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Sorry... again," I heard a sheepish voice say.

I turned and found myself face to face with Harry. A blush was rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, hi," I told him with a smile.

"Hi," he said glancing at Luna.

He held out his hand and they shook.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you-"

"Luna Lovegood," she replied nicely.

"Luna," he finished, smiling his crooked smile.

For a second he looked like a teen boy all shy around girls. I felt like a shy teen girl.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Harry said looking at me.

I bit my lip lightly and smiled.

"Absolutely," I said.

He nodded happily and walked off. We resumed our walk and I triied to calm down so the blush would fade.

"He likes you."

I looked over at Luna.

"What?"

Luna giggled.

"He defintely fancies you," she told me.

I shook my head firmly.

"No one ever likes me. Because, well, I'm... me," I added.

She patted my shoulder lightly.

"You'll see soon," she replied mysteriously.

Wow. And she's a forune teller. I could seriously become best friends with this girl.


	6. Chapter 5

**Update! I'm such a meanie, I don't update fast enough for you hungry readers and my computer was acting strange. My sincerest apologies, and as a token of my sorrow, I bestow cyber waffles to you all ~( ._.)~#**

After spending the afternoon together Luna and I said our goodbyes and I found myself sitting alone at home. I was just about to turn on some telly when the phone rang. I picked it up and the Caller I.D. was unknown. I answered anyway. Lucky I did.

"Hullo, is this Hermione?" the masculine voice said.

I laughed.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," I replied.

"It will be after you accompany me to dinner tonight," Harry responded in a cute, boyish way.

I smiled to myself and lied back against my pillows.

"Is that so?" I asked curiously, half joking.

"Precisely," came the reply, "so, what's the verdict?"

I remained serious.

"The defendant agrees to a so called dinner date with the prosecutor," I told him.

I heard him laugh into the receiver.

"Great, I'll come around in about an hour," Harry said, sounding pleased.

"Brilliant," I said, feeling like a schoolgirl all over again.

Once he hung up I jumped off my bed and got changed. I felt self conscious about what to wear. I decided on a plum colored top, dark jeans, a sandy trench coat with black buttons, and my black purse. I left my hair down and waited, spending the spare time watching telly.

Knock knock.

I jumped in surprise and then realized it was Harry. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Wow, you look lovely," Harry told me.

I blushed in happiness.

"Thanks, you look terrific too," I replied.

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

I nodded and we walked out to his very nice car and got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see.."

"Okay, well, you're not a serial killer right?" I said. "Because the tabloids don't really cover that area about you.."

We both laughed.

"No, I don't think I am," Harry answered after our laughter died down.

After talking and driving for a bit he parked and we got out of his car.

"Wow," I breathed.

Harry had led me in front of a small café. But behind it, where he pulled me, was a small garden with beautifully trimmed hedges and a lit up gazebo.

"You like it?" he asked me.

I turned to face him.

"It's gorgeous," I responded truthfully.

"Great," he whispered, almost to himself in relief.

"We don't have to eat yet, do we? I really want to check this out," I said.

"No problem," he told me, taking my hand and walking with me.

We made our way around.

"How did we get here from you spilling food all over me?" I wondered.

"I don't know but I'm not objecting," he said.

We sat down in the gazebo on a bench and it got chilly. I squeezed my jacket against me and Harry must have noticed, because he scooched closer and put his arm around me. My face warm, I peered at my hands as they were rested on my lap.

"You really do now how to make a girl happy don't you?"

He chuckled.

"I think I'm just winging it mostly, I'm not very familiar with women exactly," he replied slowly.

This surprised me. Wouldn't he have _loads _of experience with women being famous and all?

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really, really," he responded in a joking voice.

I was just about to say something when I heard a clicking sound. I furrowed my eyebrow and swiveled around. Nothing there. I started to face Harry again when the click sounded again.

"You hear that?" I said to Harry.

He sat up straighter and listened. There it went again. I saw a bright flash.

"What the—"

I flipped in time to see a man holding a camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" I called out angrily.

Harry grabbed me arm and pulled me up.

"Paparazzi," he murmured quickly.

I widened my eyes in time to see another flash.

"Go!" he whispered urgently.

I followed him back where we came, running in the garden. It seemed like there was a whole mob of them, snapping pictures and calling out to us. My hair was flying around and as I ran I felt my heel snap.

"Oh!" I said, groping on the ground for my heel. I grabbed it just in time and pulled off the broken shoe, continuing to run. We got into the car in time and Harry sped away.

After a few minutes of silence I sneaked a look at Harry. His face was serious. He took a second to look my way. Before I knew it we were laughing hysterically, me snorting on accident.

"How do you feel about a burger?' Harry asked once we'd settled down.

"That sounds brilliant," I agreed, smiling still.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Now, let's see what happens with those pictures the paparrazi got? **

**Harry's POV**

"What is this?"

My mother Lily slaps a magazine into my hand. I set down the book I've been reading and look at the cover.

'**Harry Potter's New Girlfriend!'**

I glance up into her almond shaped green eyes, though usually warm are now flashing. I sigh.

"What's the problem?" I ask her.

She huffs and pulls it back.

"The problem? It isn't Jenny!" she cries in exasperation.

My dad walks in holding a plate with a slice of pound cake. He stares at the heated scene between mum and me.

"Lily, I think you should calm yourself…"

She rounds on him, her expensive necklace swinging around with her. Before she speaks she straightens the skirt of her expensive purple designer dress and then faces him.

"James, this is not good! Harry can't be seen with just anyone nowadays! This is why we set him with Jenny!" she argues.

Dad sits down and takes a bite out of the cake, his framed glasses sliding down his nose.

"All 'm sayin' is 'Arry should be able to choo' who he wants to date," he says between a mouthful.

"Harry, I absolutely _forbid _you to see this… this girl!"

I choked. My temper flared inside.

"I'm sorry but you have no authority over my love life and for your information her name is Hermione," I retorted.

"She's not famous nor does she seem interesting! All this will do is cause a stir and make it seem like we want attention," she replies angrily.

I laugh dryly.

"That _is _what you want, Mum," I tell her. "That's why you made sure the paparazzi knew where all my past girlfriends and I were."

Her face turns pink.

"We—the press needed to—helps with our status…"

I put my hand up to spare her from further embarrassment.

"I'm not leaving her because of our 'status' so you'll have to deal," I say as nicely as I can.

Mum looks over at my father for support. He's too busy plucking crumbs off his shirt to notice. She faces me again.

"Fine, but don't blame me when it goes wrong," she hisses. Then she stomps out. I don't understand how she could have turned from being such a nice, fun mother to a fame hungry woman. I guess that's what the press does to you. I look over at my dad and he looks up.

"Want to play a video game while she's out?" he asks.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"So your parents know about everything?" Hermione asks as she sips some hot chocolate while we sit at the park on a bench. It is already November and very chilly. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and sip my cocoa.<p>

"Yeah..." I begin. She looks at me and her eyes widen in terror.

"They aren't mad are they?" she continues hurriedly.

I think for a moment. I don't want to worry her by telling her my mum pretty much despises her though they haven't met and my father is neutral, mostly because he loves me but Mum makes him cake if she's in a good mood.

"No," I lie. Why make her unhappy? "They can't wait to meet you."

Her face considerably brightens. She faces me.

"Really? Oh, Harry!" she hugs me.

My insides feel a bit squirmy but her arms wrapped around me make it disappear. I kiss her on the nose, which is very pink from the cold. She checks her watch.

"Oh my God! I've got to get to the studio, my performance is in a month and I need to keep practicing on the double," she tells me.

"I'll drive you there," I offer. I actually want to watch her dance. She does it very gracefully and I think it looks amazing.

"Um.. well, would you come to my performance?" she asks nervously. "Important scouts are supposed to be there and maybe if you're there I'll have good luck."

She gets off the bench and I follow, our pink hands entwined.

"Of course I'll be there!" I answer her cheerfully.

Hermione smiles widely and it made my stomach drop. She has that effect on me.

"Oh, thank you! I hope I don't mess up..." she trails off.

"You won't," I assure her. We got to my car and I drove towards her studio. She gets out and I park. I sneak into the studio and walk up to the front desk. A young woman who looks like she doesn't put up with nonsense stands behind it.

"Hello, do you mind if I watch Hermione Granger?" I ask carefully.

She examines me.

"You must be her new beau," she sighs. "Alright, but distract her and your ass is outta here."

I stifle a laugh and duck into the large room. There's a corner I can sit behind and watch. Hermione is in the room practicing with an older woman who is kindly showing Hermione how to move her leg into a complicated position.

"HI!" a girl with ginger hair says as she walks in past me. I squeeze myself lower as she passes, her gym bag over her shoulder and she's dressed in a leotard and leg warmers with some soft soled shoes. Hermione falls over and the woman faces the ginger haired girl with a firm look on her face.

"Oops, sorry," the girl says brightly.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione mutters angrily.

"You know," Ginny began as she tossed her bag aside and began to stretch on the floor, "I was just telling my father about the performance in a month. You know how he works for the large scouting company? Well, he said he's defintely going to send some talent scouts over! They're going to watch me and I'll most likely get into a travelling dance group!"

I see Hermione roll her eyes and continue doing her work.

"I hope you'll be able to find work," Ginny says sympathetically.

Hermione bites her lip to stop from retorting. Ginny does a split and ignores Hermione's infuriated expression. I shake my head. I know Hermione won't let Ginny distract her.

_'That's my girl,' _I think contentedly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, will there be trouble in paradise? Wow, that was corny. I dunno why I thought of it… anyway, the plot resumes!**

**Hermione's POV**

December came up, the weekend coming involving Christmas, and I was informed of major news.

"The show's been postponed," Kate tells me before I leave the studio.

I run a hand on my ponytail and pull my bag higher on my shoulder.

"That won't affect anything, will it?" I ask quickly, worried.

She snorts and shakes her head, her light brown hair shaking around.

"Naw, it's just to help get more preparation in, you know stage things, we need to cast a few new parts because some people got injured, and we're a bit behind," Kate replies.

I nod, realizing the postponing would help her get more practice in.

"New date?" I ask.

"April tenth," comes the muffled reply as Kate rummaged around in the closet.

I draw in a sharp breath. So far away! Which gives Ginny more time to plot my downfall. I laugh quietly. I'm thinking like a jealous school girl.

"See you Monday," I call out.

A grunt is all I get back. Shaking my head I exit the studio.

"Hello mysterious," I say to a man leaning against the wall.

He faces me and it's Harry. But he's wearing some glasses. Round glasses.

"You wear glasses?" I ask incrediously.

He turns red.

"Whatever," he mutters obviously embarrassed.

"They look amazing on you," I tell him honestly.

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiles and takes my hand, our breath turning into fog in the cold air.

"I washed my last pair of contacts down the drain on accident, so i had to break out the old goggles," he says with a laugh.

"You never told me you wore them," I reply slowly as we get in his car.

"I thought you might laugh or something," Harry admits.

I gape at him.

"You think I'm that shallow?"

"No! No, of course not I didn't mean that!" he reassures me hurriedly.

I smile and take off my gloves.

"Well, don't worry about me ever laughing at you about you being you," I tell him.

He grins his crooked smile. I decide to take the jump.

"I want to meet your parents," I blurt.

With loud honks and a screech Harry slams to a stop. This close to hitting the dashboard and breathing heavily I face him.

"Is that... not good?" I ask weakly.

Harry takes a deep breath and waves apologetically at drivers.

"No, no, it's fine," he says.

I beam.

"Christmas is the perfect time to get to know them!" I squeal happily.

Harry nods with a cheery smile but something feels off. I shrug it away and mentally plan what presents I'll buy for people, what my approach to his parents will be, what I'll wear. I want to make a good impression!

It's a big step in our relationship, I mean, we've never even... yeah. But I really like him and I figure it's time to move forward.

"Are ou sure you don't want us to spend time with _your_ parents over holiday?" Harry asks suddenly.

"No, no, they'll be going to New York this weekend, we already spent time together and exchanged gifts," I tell him reasonably.

He reluctantly nods and parks in front of a restaurant. We get out of the car to head inside. As soon as we enter I see her. _Jenny. _She doesn't see me. Harry is about to turn his head but I kiss him quickly and turn us the other way.

"Blimey, Hermione!" he whispers.

"Sorry, I just..." but I can't finish because I'm focusing on getting us steered away. Too late. She has a shufti and it only takes her a second to spot me. An angry expression on her face she makes her way towards us. I grab Harry's arm and pull him away, causing a waiter to swerve around us with a large tray in his hands.

"You know, I don't think I want to eat here," I whisper quickly as people gasp, trying to dodge as I pull us away.

"What the hell, Hermione?..."

"YOU! YOU SLUT!"

I swerve us again and nearly hit the tray. Jenny comes up to my face and glares.

"You stole him, you ugly slut!" she screams. I stare defiantly, thinking of my options. Before I can run she slaps me and I lose my balance, falling backwards. I know what's going to happen before it does, and I hit the tray finally, making it flip into the air. I slide on the wood floor in between two tables and the tray clatters to the floor. The dishes and drinks fly everywhere, salad on someone's table and a cola spilling in my lap. Palms holding me propped up, knees bent and angled to knock into each other I look up, biting my trembling lip. Jenny smirks and grabs a glass of some drink and pours it on my head.

"Doesn't matter, the filth will never come off you," she growls, as if I'm her prey.

I stare at her until she storms out. The restaurant is silent. A woman helps me up and several people give me napkins. I hear them muttering. I wipe myself off as good as I can and round on Harry. He hasn't spoken this entire time.

"You! You just stood there and let her embarrass me!" I shout, tears stinging my eyes. I throw my napkins at him and turn around.

"Thanks for the help," I mutter angrily, running out the doors.

"Hermione, wait!"

I flip around and face him.

"You should go catch up to her, talk about how funny it was," I hiss.

He stops. Then he has the nerve to look mad.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?" he practically roars.

I'm speechless and frozen on the spot.

"I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT... ANYONE!"

I stare silently.

"Last time I checked I'm the one covered in cola," I say quietly, sarcastically.

He starts to walk towards me when he slips on a patch of ice. He grabs my arm and brings me down with him. I gasp and fall onto him. Nose to nose w stare at each ther quietly. Then, as if we're insane, we begin to laugh. He kisses me gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I help him up and he kisses me again. I pull away and see two old woman watching us as they waddle by in the snow.

"Now that's love," one tells the other assuredly.

I smile and tug Harry away. Problems can be solved quickly if you really love someone. Falling on them helps break the tension too, though.


End file.
